Back To My Old Life
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Shuichi is now back in Japan after five years! How will everyone react to it since he is now married? Will Yuki be able to take it? Complete
1. Back To My Old Life

Gravitation: Back To My Old Life

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation

notes: my new story! Here it is...

Shuichi stared outside of the airport as he looked at the plane he was going to board that was heading back to Japan. He had been in America for nearly five years after he and Yuki broke up after a night of arguing once again. Shuichi had entered an University in America to study English so that he could impress his ex-lover and know how to speak it.

Shuichi had dyed his hair blonde just for the sake of it, he didn't want anyone in America to know that he was Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck and nearly five years now nobody had reconized him. "Shuichi honey, the plane is about to set," a female vioce said beside him, Shuichi nodded as he grabbed his bags.

Nobody knew he was coming home to Japan so it would be a surprise if he went inside NG studio seeing the others. "Sage, you got the other bags?" Shuichi asked his wife, Sage nodded as the two had been married nearly two years now. "May I see your boarding ticket, please?" The attendent asked as both of them showed it, Shuichi sighed as soon as they entered the plane and were in first class.

He knew that he couldn't wait to see everyone, nobody even knows that he was married to a lady who has blonde hair, white skin and black eyes. He leaned back in the chair as he closed his eyes as he waited for the plane to take off.

(In Japan)

"Eh? Shuichi is finally coming back?" A shocked voice asked, "yea. I just got the information from the airport in America," the other voice said. "So, that's where he had been hiding all this time," another voice said unhappily, "I'm sure he had a good reason to leave us Hiro," the voice said.

"If you mean it should be about Eiri Yuki, I guess that's one of the reasons," Hiro murmured, "Tohma! Do you know when his coming back?" The voice asked. Tohma chuckled, "he should be back in like two days or so," he said as the other person squealed. "Ryuichi! Don't get all hyper up! For all we know, Shuichi might have changed into good or bad," the voice said, "Noriko! Don't say bad things about Shuichi!" Ryuichi said angrily.

"What? I'm just saying..." Noriko began. "How will he react that Bad Luck is now Luck Grasper? Would he be ok with it?" The voice asked, "I'm sure he'll be fine with it Suguru. We just have to worry about that if he finds out that Yuki has a fiancee, he might go ballistic," Tohma said quietly.

"Tohma, there's something else. What is it that your not telling us?" Hiro asked, "there was another ticket also purchased under the last name of Shindou. It has a female name under it," Tohma said. Everyone became quiet as they knew what he was talking about, "does that mean?" Ryuichi began as Tohma nodded.

"Shuichi's married."

tbc...

me: I know it's short but it has a good beginning, right?

Yuki: where am I?

me: next chapter Eiri

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ryuichi: review and update!


	2. New Apartment

Chapter 2- New Apartment

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi looked up at the apartment that he and Sage were living in. He had no other choice but to pick the apartment that Yuki was living in since it was close to his friends and a little bit closer to his parents house, Shuichi smiled as he and Sage went to the elevator and began looking for there apartment.

Shuichi froze suddenly as he saw a familiar apartment straight towards him, "Shuichi, is everything ok?" Sage asked worriedly as Shuichi smiled at her. "Everything's fine," he said weakly as the two began walking passed it, he felt the urge to knock on it to see how Yuki was doing but decided not to, not while his wife was beside him.

"This is it," Sage announced as Shuichi looked and saw the apartment was right beside Yuki's. He felt like he was going to die about now, he had no idea that the apartment was next to his. Just then, he felt someone walking towards him as Shuichi looked and saw a man with black hair, the same color skin as Shuichi's and green eyes.

Shuichi blinked, he was surprised as he saw the man opening the door to Yuki's apartment. The man looked to see Shuichi staring at him, "what is it?" He asked as Shuichi shook his head quickly. "Sorry for staring at you. We just moved in right now," he said as the man smiled, "well, welcome to the..." he began but heard a loud voice coming from inside.

"Are you here again? Vered, I thought I told you not to come here?" The voice scolded as the man laughed, "Shuichi, I think we should go inside," Sage said quietly. Shuichi didn't moved as he stood there, "now, is that anyway to talk to your fiancee, Eiri? Besides, I was just greeting the people that's new here in this apartment," Vered said.

"Fiancee?" Shuichi asked slowly but the man heard him, "yes. I'm getting married to none other then Eiri Yuki," Vered said smiling as Sage congrats to him. "Eiri, come and introduce yourself," Vered said smiling, "no. That's fine, really," Shuichi stuttered as he saw his ex-lover standing behind Vered.

Yuki looked at the man in front of him as he felt that he reconized him somehow, "hello, I'm Sage Shindou," Sage said smiling as Yuki gasped. Vered and Sage blinked in confusion as they stared at Yuki, "Shuichi?" Yuki asked quietly as he saw the man looked up and knew it was him with those violet eyes.

"What a coincidence living here," Yuki said as Shuichi nodded, "you two know each other?" Sage asked blinking as Vered looked at Yuki as he knew about the past of his and Shuichi's. "Uh, we were friends before we moved babe," Shuichi said as Sage blushed not used to being called 'babe' from Shuichi.

Yuki, though wasn't too pleased with seeing Sage, "so, who is she?" He asked as Shuichi looked at him. "My wife," he said coolly as Yuki nodded, "well, it's been a long trip so we better go inside," Sage said suddenly as Shuichi nodded. "We should have dinner one time to catch up," Yuki said slowly, "yea. That would be great," Shuichi said with a smile.

"Are you going to go and visit NG studio later?" Yuki asked, "I was planning to. Unless, you have something in my mind?" Shuichi asked as he had forgotten that Vered and Sage were standing there. "Why don't we go together? You two could ride with us in my car," Yuki said as he looked at Vered who nodded, Sage squealed in delight that she was getting a chance to know Eiri Yuki.

Shuichi smiled at her at her playfulness as he looked back at Yuki who was staring at him, for some reason, things would be complicated between the two groups now that the two of them are staying next door. But in his back of his mind, he really didn't care, for all he know, that he was glad to see Yuki and will be able to get a chance to know him once again.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: it is a gravitation fic!

me: yup! Shuichi and Yuki will get together and you'll see why soon enough...

Yuki: finally! I'm in the chapter!

Tohma: but I'm not?

me: you will be next chapter...

Vered: well, you met the fiancee! How do you like me?

me: shut up vered!

Sage: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Shuichi: review and update!


	3. New and Old Friends

Chapter 3- New and Old Friends

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

Shuichi and Sage smiled at each other as they were in the backseat of Yuki's mercedes as they drove to NG studios. Yuki had called in NG studio before they left ruining the surprise that Shuichi wanted for them, he wanted to see how they would react that he was now back in town but Yuki had assured him that Tohma and the others probably known it longer then he did.

As soon as they arrived at NG, Shuichi had stopped in the front entrance as the others stopped as well also. "Shuichi, are you all right?" Sage asked worriedly, "his probably frightened to think about what his friends might think of what happened five years ago," Vered said slowly as Sage looked at him, "what happened?" She asked.

Shuichi and Yuki glared daggers at Vered who gulped nervously, "I just fought with a friend and moved to America Sage. It's no big deal," Shuichi murmured as Yuki looked at him. The four went inside the building and were greeted with a warm welcoming, "Shuichi! I missed you so much!" Ryuichi said as he hugged him tightly.

Shuichi groaned as he struggled to get free from Ryuichi's grasp, "Ryuichi! Your holding me too tight!" He said as Ryuichi laughed nervously and he pulled away. "It's nice to see you again Shuichi," Tohma said as the two shook hands, "so, who is this young lady?" He asked smiling as he already knew who it was.

"Everyone! Meet my darling wife! Sage Shindou!" Shuichi said happily as Sage blushed and she waved to everyone who was around, "good taste man! I thought you were bad at choosing women!" Hiro exclaimed as Shuichi growled. "What do you think Hiro? Last timeI got into a relationship, I broke it off," he murmured as Hiro nodded slowly as he know what he was talking about.

"Well Eiri, had you and Vered set a date for the wedding yet?" Tohma asked suddenly, "I want to get married by the end of the year. But Eiri didn't said anything yet," Vered said unhappily. "Is there a certain someone you want to get back with, Yuki?" A voice asked as everyone turned around and saw Tatsuha coming in with Mika.

"What are you two doing here?" Yuki asked angrily, "we wanted to see Shuichi again. Is that so hard?" Mika asked as Yuki glared at her angrily. "Mika, Tatsuha! It's nice to see you again!" Shuichi said happily, "hmm? Five years you've been gone and you didn't write anything to me but to Tohma? Why's that?" Mika asked as Shuichi took a step back slowly.

"Well, since you were husband and wife, I thought you wouldn't mind," Shuichi said laughing nervously. Mika rolled her eyes as she looked at her husband, "should we tell them?" She asked as Tohma smiled and nodded. "Tell us what?" Noriko asked blinking, "well, we just found out a couple of months ago that I'm pregnant," Mika said smiling.

"Your pregnant?" Tatsuha and Yuki both cried as Mika nodded, "yup. Finally, we've been waiting for this day to see if we are going to have a son or daughter," Mika said excitedly. "No wonder your getting so huge. It's been on my mind since it became big," Tatsuha murmured as Yuki tapped him on the shoulder, Tatsuha blinked as he saw Mika's scary face.

"Sis! I was just joking!" Tatsuha cried as he hid behind Ryuichi, Shuichi shook his head as he looked at Sage who was speaking to Noriko. "Shuichi, want to have dinner with me?" Yuki asked suddenly as Shuichi blinked and everyone became quiet at that moment, "dinner? But..." he began as Yuki chuckled.

"It won't be like a date idiot. It would be like friends to catch up," he replied as Shuichi nodded. "Is that fine sweetheart?" Shuichi asked as he looked back at his wife, "sure. If that's the case, me and Vered has many things in common," Sage replied as Shuichi smiled and nodded as Yuki beamed.

Finally, it would be the night to remember for my beloved, Yuki thought as he kept on staring at Shuichi who was speaking to Ryuichi as Vered caught his staring and knew right away that Yuki had some feelings for Shuichi still.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: good eh?

Ryuichi: was that it?

maiko: what about me?

me: your in america...

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yuki: review and update!


	4. Flashback

Chapter 4- Flashback

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Notes: none for now. Here it is…

(Five Years Ago)

"_Congrats to that Shuichi!" Hiro said as Shuichi smiled excitedly, "I know. Can you believe that we actually released another new CD?" He asked as Suguru nodded. "You want to go back home and submit to Yuki, right?" Hiro asked smirking as Shuichi glared at him, "that's not funny Hiro! At least I have a boyfriend!" Shuichi exclaimed as he stuck out his tongue at him._

"_You can't go yet anyway," a voice said suddenly as the group turned and saw Tohma standing by the door. "But boss, can't we just have a break already?" Shuichi whined as Tohma laughed, "we have to discuss of what we should do next," he said as Hiro nodded. "Why don't we hold a concert and pick songs from the CD's that are out?" Shuichi suggested, "don't we do that everytime? Let's go to a game show! That would be awesome!" Hiro exclaimed._

"_Why don't you figure out what you suppose to do for the night and I'll be in my office?" Tohma suggested as everyone nodded as he left. "Damn, I have to call Yuki before he gets really pissed at me when I get home late then," Shuichi murmured as he took out his cell phone right away. He dialed a well-known number as he waited for the other to pick up, Shuichi frowned._

"_His not answering his phone," he announced, "his probably asleep since his usually up all night making the deadline, right?" Hiro asked as Shuichi nodded. "It's probably fine then Shuichi. Why don't we practice a song and have some fun before we get onto real business?" K asked as everyone cheered, the group began singing long after before they realized how late it is when they stared the business meeting._

_K and Sakano went with Shuichi inside Tohma's office to explain that they hadn't figure out something yet, "all of you are going to stay here until the morning until you come up with an idea! Is that understood?" Tohma asked as he glared at each and one of them. "But Seguchi, I have to go back home and see if Yuki is ok," Shuichi protested, "why don't you call him on his phone? Eiri will understand unlike all of you for fooling around! This is business we are talking about! Now, go back to the recording room and do it right!" Tohma said as everyone went back._

_Shuichi sighed as he sat on the chair, he took his phone out and dialed Yuki's number again but the other wouldn't pick up. "I'm really worried now. What happens if something bad had happened while I'm away?" Shuichi asked as Hiro sighed, "my man, this is Yuki we are talking about. He can handle himself," he said as Shuichi shrugged and nodded as the group stayed in the studio until early morning._

_As soon as morning had hit, Shuichi had broke into a run before anyone could stop him as he went home before Yuki scolded at him. Shuichi tried calling again on his phone but the other wouldn't pick up, he sighed to himself knowing that Hiro might be right this time about Yuki._

_He un-locked the apartment quietly as he went inside to see what the other is doing, he noticed that the room was still dark which is apparent to Shuichi that Yuki was definitely sleeping since last night unless he had run away like the last time. He began tip toeing to his room to sneak in bed but before he got a chance to do so, a familiar voice had stopped him._

"_What are you still doing up?" The stern voice asked as Shuichi turned around quickly and saw his lover standing in front of him with an angry look, "it's a long story Yuki," Shuichi began. "Well, I have plenty of time considering that I was waiting for you all night long," Yuki said, "I tried calling you but your not answering your phone!" Shuichi protested. "That's my fault. I didn't know that my phone was on silent until it went dead so I have to charge it last night before I went to bed," Yuki explained as Shuichi frowned._

_That means he had charged his phone in the living room, but still, it's still his fault! He thought as he glared at him, "why hadn't you came home all night?" Yuki asked again. "Oh, now your worrying for me after all those times before you weren't?" Shuichi shot back, "Shuichi, you know that I changed when I came back from New York right? Why hadn't you came home to see if I was still alive or something?" Yuki asked as Shuichi sighed._

"_Tohma made us stayed until early dawn," Shuichi explained, "that's still no excuse. You could have easily ran out," Yuki replied. "It's the truth! Tohma was giving us a scary look that wouldn't dodge!" Shuichi explained, "what about your partying? Did you party before doing the business?" Yuki asked as he blinked. "Hey, how'd you know?" He asked, "Tohma called last night saying that you were goofing around and have to stay until morning," Yuki replied._

"_Then why are you still upset? If Tohma had called and you knew that…" Shuichi began but the look from Yuki's face was terrifying, "I still wanted you to call or to come home. Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to spend the night making love to you?" Yuki asked. Shuichi blinked as he hadn't realized that, "I want you out," Yuki said suddenly as Shuichi looked at him surprised._

"_But I hadn't…" He began but Yuki didn't finished, "out and never come back!" He said angrily. Shuichi didn't want to cry in front of Yuki as he held his tears back, "you are a selfish bastard yea know that? I hadn't done anything wrong and Tohma called you last night saying it that I was staying until early dawn today and your acting like this? Your still a cold-hearted bastard then Yuki, I'm never coming back!" Shuichi cried as he stormed out off the apartment without looking back._

_Yuki glared at the closed door before he went back to his study to work on his novel, the brat would come back eventually, he thought as he typed. But to his amazement, Shuichi never came back to him and found out days later that he had went to America to end his life with Yuki. Yuki had never saw him again until of course, that faithful day when Shuichi had returned at the same building five years later._

_Tbc…_

_Me: good isn't it?_

_Shuichi: that was long…_

_Me: yea, it was…_

_Yuki: a little bit dramatic aren't we?  
_

_Me: it was five years ago, yea know!_

_Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!_

_Hiro: review and update!_


	5. Passion Night

Chapter 5- Passion Night

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Notes: none for now. Here it is…

Hours had passed for Shuichi and Yuki as the group were still in NG studios talking to one another and having a good time. "We should get going," Yuki said suddenly as everyone looked at him, "Shuichi, is it all right if I stay here with the others then?" Sage asked as Shuichi smiled. "Of course. Hiro would bring you and Vered home, right?" Shuichi asked as he looked at his friend, Hiro nodded.

"Let's go, Shuichi," Yuki said as Shuichi nodded, "just be careful Eiri," Tohma called out after him as the two went to Yuki's car and drove off. "So, where do you want to go?" Yuki asked suddenly, "you mean we aren't going back home and dress up?" Shuichi asked surprised as Yuki shook his head. "It doesn't have to be formal you know," he replied as Shuichi shrugged, "anywhere is fine. Why not go to the mall?" He asked.

"If we do go to the mall brat, wouldn't there be more people there? You want to avoid the public, don't you?" Yuki asked as Shuichi laughed, "I guess it can't be helped then since we are famous and all," he said as Yuki rolled his eyes. "You want to go to the restaurant that we had on our first date then?" He suggested, "Yuki, you planned this, didn't you?" Shuichi asked as Yuki didn't say anything.

Shuichi smirked as he pop in an Bad Luck CD in the player as he began singing, "you have zero talent," Yuki murmured as Shuichi looked at him. "Do I? Well, something in your eyes or heart is mistaken cause all my CD's are selling out," Shuichi said as Yuki glared at him, "how are your novels, Yuki?" Shuichi asked suddenly as Yuki frowned.

"Why are you asking me that?" He asked, "what? I can't make a conversation that involves you with your work?" Shuichi asked as Yuki sighed. "You should be telling me about your wife, Sage," he said quietly as Shuichi blinked, "is this what the whole night about? How I got together with my wife?" He asked as Yuki didn't say anything.

The two were finally inside the restaurant after a short drive but felt like an eternity since nobody was saying anything after Shuichi had asked that question. "So, is it true? That tonight you just want me to tell you how we've met?" He asked again, "you got me all right? Why don't you get off your high horse and just tell me the story!" Yuki barked out at him as Shuichi sighed.

"We both met at a record company. I wanted to make singles that aren't with the band and just make my own, yea know? As far as you could see, I released two CD's when I was in America with ten tracks in each of them. At first, Sage and I, we didn't know it was love at first sight in the boss's office. I finally decided to date her when Valentines appeared, and it would be about my first year living there," Shuichi began.

"So you dated for two years about?" Yuki asked as Shuichi glared at him, "almost three and we got married. This is our second year," Shuichi explained. Yuki nodded as the waiter approached them, "are you ready to order?" He asked as both of them nodded and said there orders to the waiter as he left to go and take it.

"What about you Yuki? How did you met Vered?" Shuichi asked, Yuki hesitated for a moment before he began. "After a year you've left, I dated countless women and men. Tohma and Mika were arguing to me how I could have let this happen with you," he said as he saw Shuichi smirked.

"I knew it was too late to get you back to me and all. I ruined everything with our relationship and I hadn't been nice to you once," Yuki said, "Yuki, do you remember the fight that made me left? Do you still remember it?" Shuichi asked. "Not really," Yuki confessed, "you got pissed because I didn't came home on time and I tried calling you. Even though Tohma called you telling that I would be home late. You thought it was my fault but it was actually your fault since you didn't answer your phone. It was a stupid fight though, wasn't it?" Shuichi asked.

""So, how did you met with Vered?" Shuichi asked again, "I was drunk one night and I was at an open club. It should be for one night like all the women and men that I had, but Vered didn't leave like the others and he kept on coming back for more. I finally decided last year about that his the one for me," Yuki said slowly as he didn't saw Shuichi nodded sadly, "when will the wedding be?" He asked.

"My mind is saying that his not the one right for you. That's why I hadn't have an exact date on it," Yuki explained, "your just waiting if he is the special someone, right?" Shuichi asked as he nodded. The waiter came then bringing there food as they became silent once again, "this food looks delicious! Thank you for bringing me here," Shuichi said smiling as Yuki shook his head.

"It was worth it," he replied as the two began to eat. After that, the time was still early as the two went to the Odaiba Amusement Park just like they did on there first date. It was nearly midnight as the two were walking in the park since Yuki lived so nearby there, "hey Yuki, remember this is the place where we first met?" Shuichi asked as Yuki looked around and sure enough it was that exact moment.

Just then, the two saw a couple walking past them holding hands as the two looked at each other suddenly. Shuichi blushed bright red as Yuki smiled and without thinking, the two held hands just like normal couple should be doing on there date. "Should we be really doing this?" Shuichi asked quietly though Yuki heard him, "don't you want to?" He asked as Shuichi didn't said anything for a moment or so.

"It's just that I'm married and your getting married soon. I don't think cheating is the answer," Shuichi murmured, Yuki let go off his hand as he didn't saw the hurt in Shuichi's face. "If you say so," Yuki replied as the two already made it inside the apartment building, "do you think Vered and Sage is already back?" Shuichi asked as Yuki shrugged.

"Why don't you check your phone? Sage probably called you or something," he said as Shuichi looked at it blinking. Shuichi frowned as he heard the voice message, "I guess they are still partying at Hiro's place or something," he said as Yuki groaned. "Probably telling embarrassing stories about me," he said, "aw man! I should call Hiro and ask him to record all the stories that his saying!" Shuichi said with a giggle.

Yuki glared at him as the two arrived in front of there apartments, "I had fun tonight Yuki," Shuichi said as Yuki nodded. Shuichi began to go inside but Yuki grabbed his wrist to stop him, "Yuki?" Shuichi asked blinking. "I don't want to forget about this," Yuki murmured as Shuichi didn't stop blinking, Yuki leaned in as he kissed Shuichi on the lips passionately.

Shuichi moaned as he wrapped his arms around Yuki as the two kissed, Yuki broke off the kiss to breathe as he looked at Shuichi who was bright red and panting slightly. "I see you tomorrow," he said quietly as he went inside his apartment, Shuichi stood there for a moment thinking about the events that just happened before going inside.

Are we back together again or is he still using me?

TBC…

Me: here yea go!

Shuichi: about time!

Me: Hey, I didn't updated for four days and I've been dying to update again!

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Sage: Review and update!


	6. In My Heart

Chapter 6- In My Heart

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Notes: none for now. Here it is…

The next day after the passionate night that Shuichi had with Yuki, Shuichi had went to NG studio to see if Hiro was free for the day. He smiled as he watched Luck Grasper play their song before he could talk to them, "Shuichi! What brings you here?" Ryuichi asked excitedly as he held Kumagoro with him. "Is it all right if I borrow Hiro for the rest of the day? I'm sure his tired from playing guitar," Shuichi said as he looked at Hiro, "I don't know Shuichi. I have to ask Tohma if I could go early," Hiro said quietly.

"It's fine with me. All of you have been practicing hard lately," Tohma's voice said suddenly as everyone looked and saw Tohma by the door. "Hurray! Shuichi, are you going to come to our concert in a few days? I'm sure Sage would be ecstatic!" Ryuichi said excitedly, "sure. I haven't seen you sing in a long awhile so, why not?" Shuichi asked as Tohma smiled. "I would make sure to have an extra ticket before the concert for you. Have a great day Shuichi," Tohma said as he left.

Hiro and Shuichi left the NG studio as the two were walking down the beach, "eh? You and Yuki-san kissed?" Hiro asked blinking in surprised. "I know. I'm so confused Hiro! I thought I'm happily married to Sage but in my heart, it's like she's not the right one for me anymore! What should I do?" Shuichi asked worriedly, "nothing happened between you and Yuki-san except for a kiss, right?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi nodded, "yesterday night it was like a date night for us even when we walk through the park late at night. Is it bad for me to cheat on my own wife? Even Yuki, who's already have a fiancée? Hiro, is there anything that I should do?" He asked. "Well, if your heart tells you that Sage isn't the one for you, I'm guessing it's probably right. Did your feelings return for you once you saw Yuki by his apartment? Is it possible that you're falling for him once again?" Hiro asked.

Perhaps that kiss last night really did make me fall back for him. But what am I going to do with Sage? She would be crush if she founds out that I'm in love with my ex-boyfriend. Besides that, she doesn't even know that I'm gay! Shuichi thought worriedly, "there's something else right Shuichi? That you're not telling me?" Hiro asked quietly. "Sage doesn't know that I use to have an ex-boyfriend. She doesn't even know that I'm gay!" Shuichi explained, "you mean bisexual, right?" Hiro asked as Shuichi nodded.

"It's time to tell her Shuichi. I'm sure she'll understands," he said as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shuichi nodded slowly, "I hope so. I just hope I could get to Yuki before the wedding comes along," he said as Hiro nodded.

(At Yuki's Place)

"So, the brat is actually going to Luck Grasper's concert this weekend?" Yuki asked slowly, "well, I didn't technically told him it was this weekend. But Ryuichi asked him and I'm sure to have a ticket for him as soon as the day come. Eiri, you should come," Tohma said. "I'm still not sure if I'm really satisfied to go," Yuki replied, "did you set a date yet for the wedding with you and Vered? Vered is getting anxious yea know," Tohma said smirking.

"I know. But with the brat here now, I just don't know what to do," Yuki murmured. "Is Vered there with you? I'm sure you wouldn't be talking about Shuichi if his there," Tohma said, "Seguchi, I've fallen in love with him again," Yuki said suddenly as Tohma's eyes widened even though they were talking on the phone. "Are you sure Eiri?" Tohma asked, "yea. I'm thinking of breaking things off with Vered this weekend and just move on with Shuichi," he said.

"But Shuichi's married. Don't do anything stupid before your 100 sure Shuichi broke things off with Sage," Tohma said quietly as Yuki agreed. The two hanged up after that as Yuki returned to writing his novel, what should I do?

(In Shuichi's Place)

"Ah! I'm glad that your home Shuichi!" Sage said happily as Shuichi entered the door of their apartment; Sage frowned as he looked at Shuichi's face. "Is something wrong?" Sage asked worriedly, "I have to tell you something Sage. It may break off our marriage after this," Shuichi said quietly. The two stared at each other before Shuichi spoke again, "there's one thing that I haven't told you yet about my life. Something important that I've been hiding this long," Shuichi said.

"Your in love with Yuki-san, aren't you?" Sage asked quietly as she tried not to cry in front of her husband, "how'd you…?" Shuichi asked as he looked up at her. "The moment that we arrived here and met him, the two of you felt connected. I try to ignore it but I just couldn't help myself knowing that my husband is cheating on me with his ex-boyfriend. I should have told you," Sage said slowly as she looked up at Shuichi, he shook his head at her.

"No. I should have told you at the very beginning. I'm so sorry Sage. Tomorrow for sure, we can have all the divorce papers sign if you want," Shuichi said. "Shouldn't we tell your parents then?" Sage asked blinking, "if you want. It's really none of there business if we do split up or not. What about your parents? Are they expecting a baby or something?" Shuichi asked smiling, Sage shrugged. "They just said: 'do whatever you want to do with your life but we aren't helping you.' I guess it's up to us then," she said as Shuichi nodded.

"It's settled then. Tomorrow, we are having a divorce."

Tbc…

Me: here yea go!

Shuichi: what? I'm not married?

Me: Not anymore idiot.

Tatsuha: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Sage: review and update!


	7. Loving You

Chapter 7- Loving You

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Notes: none for now. Here it is…

The next day was horrible for both Shuichi and Sage as they went to get there divorce papers signed. Shuichi had people ready to move Sage's stuff in her new apartment that was just a few miles away from him, Yuki was concerned about Shuichi though he hadn't seen the boy the whole day as the two were very busy. By nightfall however, the couple was finally split up but could see each other like friends everyday.

Shuichi sighed as he went home that day, the apartment was now empty and was now a bore that Sage isn't around anymore. Just then, someone knocked on the door as Shuichi went to get it, he opened the door as to reveal Yuki behind it who was carrying some roses for him. "Yuki?" Shuichi asked confused, "I thought you wanted some company so I bought these roses for you," Yuki said with a smile.

"Aw, thank you Yuki! I didn't know you were this sweet," Shuichi said smiling as the two went to the kitchen as Shuichi went to look for a vase to put the roses in. "So, how's things for you?" Yuki asked, "so far, I'm lonely right now. I was thinking to start singing again and reform Bad Luck but I don't think the others would want to quit just yet," Shuichi replied. "You never know Shuichi. The others might be thrilled about it," Yuki said with a shrug, "hey, shouldn't you be with your fiancée?" Shuichi asked.

"His torturing me by asking when we should have the date of the wedding. His really excited about it," Yuki said, "who wouldn't be?" Shuichi murmured as Yuki looked at him. "Are you going to Luck Grasper's concert this weekend?" He asked, "Ryuichi told me about that awhile ago. I have no idea," Shuichi said. "You should. People are expecting to see you," Yuki said, "just like your brother-in-law?" Shuichi asked as Yuki glared at him angrily and Shuichi laughed.

"Shuichi, I just want to know why didn't you call or write to me?" Yuki asked as Shuichi looked at him and saw that he was serious now, "I was still mad at you after that one night. That one night was stupid anyway Yuki," Shuichi said slowly as Yuki nodded. "I realized that now but it was too late to bring you back," he said softly, "you wanted me back?" Shuichi asked surprised. "Yes. After like a few months had gone by," Yuki answered, "how many months?" Shuichi asked.

"After Valentines Day," Yuki murmured, "oh, I see," Shuichi murmured as he had already met Sage by the time and had already started dating her. "Shuichi?" Yuki asked as Shuichi looked up and was surprised that Yuki was standing so close to him as there lips were almost touching, "yea?" He asked as Yuki leaned in and kissed him on the lips as they made love for the night.

(At Ryuichi's Place)

"So, Shuichi and Sage are now divorced?" Ryuichi asked as he looked at Tohma, "yes. That's what I heard from my lawyer," Tohma replied. "Hey! I just saw Vered and Sage walking together by the park holding hands!" A voice called out, everyone looked and saw Hiro standing by the door of the office breathing fast. "You must be joking Hiro," Tohma said as Hiro shook his head, "would I ever lie Tohma?" He asked as Tohma laughed and shook his head.

"Shouldn't we call Yuki then?" Ryuichi asked as Tohma nodded and he quickly dialed Yuki's cell, he waited for a moment but frowned as the other didn't pick up. "Something wrong Tohma?" Hiro asked as he sat on the chair in front of him, "Eiri didn't pick up. Ever since that day, he always picks up his cell even late at night," Tohma explained. "Perhaps his with Shuichi and doesn't want to be bothered," Hiro said as he winked at Tohma, Ryuichi blinked in confusion as he looked at the two.

"I hope your right Hiro," Tohma murmured as Hiro nodded.

(Back at Shuichi's Place)

"That was amazing," Shuichi said as he laid on his back looking at the ceiling as Yuki hugged him. "It didn't last for long, huh?" He asked as Shuichi glared at him, "I was just ready," he said as Yuki smirked. "You couldn't resist me after that many years," he said as Shuichi rolled his eyes, "what are you going to do with Vered now? Are you two going to break it off?" He asked. "Of course. But right now, I think Vered is at a friend's place," Yuki said, "probably telling about your wedding, huh?" Shuichi asked as Yuki rolled his eyes.

Unknown to them, Vered was actually making love to Sage as the two were doing the same thing as Shuichi and Yuki were doing just minutes ago.

Tbc…

Me: here yea go!

Shuichi: was that it?

Me: I might update again this weekend but I don't know what story though

Shuichi: your thinking of making another Gravitation fiction, huh?

Me: I was after this story is done, but I'm not sure…

Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Sage: review and update!

Me: as many people thought that Vered and Sage would be together, yes they are. I've been planning it from the very beginning but it was quite obvious though, huh? Well, see yea!


	8. Luck Grasper's Concert

Chapter 8- Luck Grasper's Concert

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Notes: none for now. Here it is…

"Hurray! The concert is finally here!" Shuichi exclaimed as he was sitting on the couch with Yuki who had came over awhile ago as Vered and Sage were somewhere in town. "Don't get hyper up Shuichi," Yuki said, "hey Yuki, did you broke off with Vered yet?" Shuichi asked as Yuki shook his head. "I think I'll do it tonight after the concert when we have dinner with Sage, you, Tohma and Mika," he said as Shuichi blinked, "what? Mika's going to be there?" He asked.

"It's only been three months since she's pregnant Shuichi," Yuki said as Shuichi shrugged. "Ah Yuki! Why don't we go? I want to see Sakuma early!" He said as he waved his backstage pass in Yuki's face, "I still don't know why Ryuichi gave that to you," he said as Shuichi pouted. "Can we go?" Shuichi begged as Yuki glared at him, "fine. It's going to be an hour early though," he pointed out as Shuichi nodded excitedly as Yuki sighed and the two left for the concert hall.

(At the concert hall)

"Shuichi!" A hyperactive voice called out as the two looked and saw Sakuma Ryuichi running to them with Kumagorou. "Couldn't resist in seeing him again, huh Shuichi?" Hiro asked as Shuichi shook his head, "yea know me! I'm totally obsessed with Sakuma!" He said as Yuki looked at him as Shuichi laughed nervously. "I'm glad that you came Eiri-san," Tohma said as Yuki looked at his brother-in-law, "I don't have a choice with this brat coming to my place and all," he said as Tohma smiled.

"Where's Sage and your fiancée, Vered?" Tohma asked as Yuki shrugged, "somewhere around town I guess. I'm going to take my seat," he said but then someone grabbed his wrist as he stopped to see who it was. "Can't you stay here with me?" Shuichi asked as Yuki groaned, "listen brat, just because we are next door neighbors doesn't mean that we are living together again!" He said harshly as Shuichi blinked. "Eiri-san?" Tohma asked surprised as Yuki shook his head, "it's nothing. I'll be going," he said as he left the group.

"Is something wrong with Yuki, Shuichi?" Hiro asked as Shuichi looked back at the group, "I'll talk to Yuki. I'll meet you guys after the concert," he replied as he ran off to go and sit with Yuki who was already in the V.I.P. section.

(At the seats)

"Weren't you a bit harsh there Yuki?" Shuichi asked softly as Yuki looked at him, "I told you before brat. I want to tell everyone about it at dinner. It's like you have to be before when we were living together," Yuki said as Shuichi sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just that, it excites me knowing that you and I will be back together, yea know?" He said as Yuki smiled at him. "I guess it's pretty excitable again," he said as he leaned forward to go and kiss Shuichi on the lips.

"Finally, we made it!" A voice groaned as the two looked to see who it was, "Tatsuha! Mika! You finally made it!" Shuichi exclaimed as Tatsuha smiled, "I don't want you taking my Ryuichi," he said as Shuichi laughed nervously. "Are you feeling all right, Mika?" Yuki asked worriedly, "hmm? I'm just a little bit tired and I've been eating too much," Mika explained. "So, who are the warm-up bands?" Shuichi asked, "Shining Star and Moonlight Kiss," Tatsuha replied.

"Never heard of them," Yuki murmured as Tatsuha smirked, "that's because the two are new to the NG clan. I heard it from my boyfriend," he said as he eyed Shuichi. "Boyfriend?" He asked as Tatsuha smiled, "didn't Yuki told you yet? Ryuichi and I are together," he said as Shuichi gasped. "Since when?" Shuichi asked, "last year. It's been one year since we've been together," Tatsuha said sighing. "I didn't know that!" Shuichi said as he glared at Yuki, the lights dimmed suddenly.

"Aren't Sage and Vered coming?" Mika asked blinking, "how would I know? They didn't call or anything," Yuki replied. The warm-up bands began playing as everyone watched, during Moonlight Kiss's song, Vered and Sage showed up. "Shining Star sounded great," Shuichi said smiling, "Moonlight Kiss also. I wonder how many bands Tohma is putting in there NG clan," Tatsuha said. After the song, Luck Grasper came on stage excitedly.

"I hope your excited about tonight's concert! Someone special is back in Japan and I would dedicate this whole entire concert to him! We'll be opening up with our newest single and then ending it with another one of our newest single! I hope you guys had fun tonight! So how about it guys? Let's kick it!" Ryuichi said as the others nodded.

Shuichi stared in awe as they did the concert, "amazing. Ryuichi is way better then last time," he said. "What did you expect Shuichi? After you left, they made songs that went off the charts!" Tatsuha said proudly, "what are they singing anyway?" Shuichi asked. "Sotsugyou. This love song that they've written," Tatsuha replied as Shuichi blinked as he listen to the song.

**Sotsugyou**

_**By: Luck Grasper**_

_**Moshimo hitotsu dake  
tatta hitotsu dake  
kanaerareru nara  
nani wo inoru kana**_

_**Ima doko ni iru no  
ima dare to iru no  
aoi sora miage  
sotto toika keru**_

_**WHIT YOU sugusobani  
ita korono kimi wa inai  
WHIT YOU hanaretemo  
kawaranai to yakusoku  
shita no ni**_

_**Tatoeba bokutachi ga  
omoide ni naru  
soba no nuku mori  
ni wa kanawanai kara  
setsunai tameiki ga  
fuini koboreta  
maiagare haruka  
tooku kimi ni  
todoku you ni...**_

"Sakuma!" Shuichi called out as the group were backstage after the concert. "Shuichi! How did you like the newest songs?" Ryuichi asked smiling, "I love the song Sotsugyou. It was awesome!" Shuichi exclaimed as Ryuichi nodded. "Ah, Eiri-san, are we ready to go?" Tohma asked as Yuki nodded, "you guys going anywhere?" Hiro asked. "Dinner," Shuichi replied as Hiro nodded, "ah, don't forget that you two are also coming with us," Tohma said as he gestured towards where Sage and Vered were standing as both were shifting around nervously and nodded.

"Let's go then!" Shuichi said as the group waved good-bye to one another as they departed.

Tbc…

Me: here yea go!

Shuichi: was that it?

Me: more will come!

Yuki: where's the English translation of the song?

Me: I can't find it anywhere…

Shuichi: if anyone has the English lyrics, please, let us know!

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Me: it's confession time in the next chapter!

Hiro: review and update!


	9. Interesting Details

Chapter 9- Interesting Details

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: none for now. Here it is...

"The meal is on us so don't you dare look at the prices and just get anything," Tohma said as the group were in the restaurant they were going to that night. "Are you sure Tohma?" Shuichi asked worriedly as Yuki sighed, "he just said so, didn't he? So stop worrying and choose whatever you want," he said as Shuichi shrugged and nodded. As the six people chose there food, Shuichi began to squirm in his seat as he couldn't take it anymore as knowing he was sitting next to Sage as Vered was sitting on Yuki's other side and Tohma sat on Sage's side and Mika to his other side.

Yuki put an comforting hand on Shuichi's leg as he looked up and he saw Yuki's assured smile. "Eiri-san, your smiling. I rarely see you smile, what's up?" Tohma asked as he looked at him, "Shuichi, don't you have an announcement to make?" He asked as Shuichi blinked as everyone turned to look at him. "Huh? I don't know what your talking about," he murmured as Yuki elbowed him on the ribs, "about Bad Luck?" He asked as Shuichi now realized what he was talking about. "Oh! I was thinking about reforming Bad Luck again ever since the concert was coming up, Tohma, what do you think?" He asked as he looked at him.

"That's great. I'm sure doing Bad Luck again will be forever excited for Suguru and Hiro," Tohma said as Shuichi beamed. "Why don't you tell them at our next meeting? It should be tomorrow evening, Eiri, you can come also," he said as Yuki frowned, "I don't know. I hate meetings," he said as Shuichi glared at him. "Well, I'm sure Shuichi would persuade you to come to the meeting," Tohma replied, "fat chance," Yuki murmured as Shuichi groaned. "We also have an announcement to make," Vered said suddenly as he stood up and stared at Yuki, "I am sorry Eiri. But I've been cheating on you," he said as Tohma and Mika were surprised and shocked since they didn't know what was happening between the two groups.

Yuki smirked, "your not mad?" Vered asked as he sat down again. "Of course not. Your always leaving the apartment and your not coming back as usual, it's so obvious," Yuki said as Vered blushed, "I guess it is. I should give you back your ring then," he said as he looked at the ring in his middle finger. "Why don't you sell it? I'm sure you need the money for your new girlfriend," Yuki said as he looked at Sage, "how did you know it was me?" She asked as Yuki sighed. "You two are really dense in trying to hide your feelings for each other," he said as Sage blushed, "is anything happening between you and Yuki, Shuichi?" Tohma asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked worriedly, "I mean, with all the excitment going around, did Yuki and you got back together while they were at it?" Tohma asked as Shuichi looked at Yuki. "Actually, we did get together also," he said with a smile, "wow. I really never thought the two of you would be back together so quickly," Mika murmured. "So, about Bad Luck, you need to take up your time to do the songs, you know," Tohma said as Shuichi nodded. "I already did the first song while I was in America. Though my manager and producer saw it, but it wasn't for them, it was for you guys in case I ever decided to come back and reform," Shuichi explained.

"Tomorrow, you can tell them and I will let K now that we want a concert in five days?" Tohma asked as Shuichi nodded, "sure. We really don't need a week if we practice day in and out," he said wtih a smile. "Sakano will do the rest so you just worry about that," Tohma said as Shuichi nodded and he looked at Yuki, "something wrong Yuki?" He asked. Yuki shook his head, "not really. I just hope everyone would forgive me that I was pissed at them most of the time," he explained. "But they should know that you were just protecting our relationship, right? If Vered and Sage ever found out we were cheating on them," Shuichi began as Yuki sighed, "I know. I just don't know why," he said as Shuichi just stared at him.

The group chatted as Shuichi was still staring at Yuki.

What is it Yuki?

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: the chapter sucked yea know

me: i know, the two chapters next is going to be better though

yuki: when though?

me: perhaps this weekend

Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

sage: review and update!


	10. Considering Relationship

Chapter 10- Considering Relationship

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: there's going to be one more chapter after this. Here it is...

After dinner, the two arrived home as Shuichi followed Yuki into his apartment instead of going into his since he knows there's something wrong with Yuki. He found Yuki sitting on the couch as he lit a cigar, "is something wrong Yuki?" Shuichi asked as Yuki didn't say anything. "There has to be something since you were quiet when dinner was about to end. Can't you tell me?" He asked, "I might do something," Yuki began as Shuichi blinked. "What are you going to do Yuki?" He asked with a smile, "no. You don't get it. I might kick you out or something if we do end up living together again," Yuki replied.

"What? Is this what you think Yuki?" Shuichi asked as Yuki sighed, "I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm sorry that I brought it up," he said as Shuichi shook his head. "I'm glad that you did so we could now talk it through," he explained, "all those times that I should been with you. I've acted cold and harsh and I drove you away," Yuki said. "Yuki, I'm not going to run away anymore. I'll stay by your side," Shuichi said. "But how do you know? I'm just a bastard, aren't I?" He asked, "of course not! We can't predict what the future holds for us. We just have to get along with it and see what lies for us ahead," Shuichi said smiling.

"I don't know," Yuki murmured as Shuichi sighed, "we've been through this before, remember? I'm sure it will work out and we'll have a great relationship better then your sister's nor anyone else," he said happily. "But why can't I accept it though? It's like I'm still denying our relationship," Yuki said as Shuichi stared at him, "listen Yuki. I'm here no matter what. We will get through this and you will be happy with me as our lives changes," he said. "Shuichi, do you love me?" Yuki asked as Shuichi blinked, "of course I do! I love you no matter what and I will never leave you," he said as Yuki looked at him and the two kissed deeply knowing that the two need each other now.

(The next evening)

"Your here early!" Hiro's voice said as Shuichi stepped into the rehearsal room with a nervous smile, "Yuki wanted to speak with Tohma about something and I wanted to come here early," he explained. "Wait, Yuki-san is here?" Suguru asked as Shuichi nodded, "he should be in the rehearsal soon unless he has a break down," he murmured as Hiro blinked. "Is something wrong wtih your relationship? I thought the two of you were getting along great?" He asked, "it was. I mean, yesterday evening, Yuki cried cause he doesn't want to happen like last time," Shuichi explained.

"He doesn't sound like the same Yuki we've met the first time," Hiro said as Shuichi sighed, "that's what I thought. He'd changed a lot since the first time we've met him, Hiro. By the way, where's K?" He asked as he looked around. "K went to see Seguchi about a concert that's coming up," Sakano said as Shuichi glared at him and everyone else gasped and Sakano laughed nervously, "what concert?" Suguru asked. "I'm reforming Bad Luck and Tohma wants us to go and perform in five days," Shuichi said, "no wonder Ryuichi and Noriko aren't here," Hiro said.

"Five days? That's impossible!" Suguru cried, "well, we are going to use the lyrics that I made while I was in America but it was for you guys in case I ever reform Bad Luck again. Tohma says just sing the regular songs and then perform the new single," Shuichi explained as everyone looked at each other. "Come on! It won't be that bad!" Shuichi said as Suguru sighed, "let's get to work," he said as everyone went to places and began working.

(At Tohma's office)

"That will be all K-san," Tohma said as he looked at the American. "But what about...?" K asked as he stared at Yuki who was sitting on the chair in front of Tohma's desk, "don't worry about him. He'll be in there later then you think. Go back to Shuichi and the others for now," Tohma said as K stared at him for awhile and then left. "What can I do for you, my dear brother-in-law?" Tohma asked with a smile as he sat on his chair, "I'm in no mood for this Tohma. But I'm afraid," Yuki said as Tohma blinked. "What do you mean, afraid?" He asked, "scared that our relationship might happen last time," Yuki explained.

"Did you talked to Shuichi about this yet?" Tohma asked as Yuki nodded, "but I'm still doubting it though. Why is he with me still?" He asked as Tohma smiled. "He loves you. Deep down in his heart, he still loved you even when he gotten married to Sage," Tohma said as Yuki sighed, "Shuichi is one unique kid Eiri. If I were you, I won't loose him," Tohma said. Yuki stared at him for a moment, "what rehearsal room is the brat in?" He asked as Tohma smiled.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tohma: that was it?

me: one more chapter

Yuki: it was kinda good

Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Sakano: review and update...


	11. Break Through

Chapter 11- Break Through

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

notes: the last and final chapter of this story. Here it is...

"Shuichi! Are you ready for tonight?" Suguru asked excitedly as the gang were in the rehearsal room on the day of there concert as they were practicing there song so they won't mess up. "So what's the plan for tonight?" Hiro asked as he was sitting on the couch, "we sing all the regular songs from before including Rage Beat and in the very end, we'llsing our new latest single," Shuichi said. "Do you think Sage and Vered will be there?" Suguru asked out loud, "I hope so. I want everyone to hear the latest song and know that Bad Luck is reforming once again!" He said happily.

"I just hope he loves the song that I wrote for him," Shuichi murmured as Hiro looked at him. "I'm sure he'll be there and would be very pleased," he said as Shuichi nodded and the group began practicing once again.

(At Yuki's Apartment)

"Eiri, I think you should go," Tohma murmured as Yuki was sitting on the couch staring at the blank television in front of him as he drank beer as Tohma sat opposite of him. "Tell me one good reason why," Yuki said as Tohma sighed, "well, I heard that Shindou wrote a song for you again," he said with a smile. "He has zero talent," Yuki answered as Tohma chuckled, "why don't you get over it and just admit that Shindou's lyrics arepopular like your novels?" He asked as Yuki glared at him. "The concert starts at eight tonight. If I were you, I would go there and support him," Tohma said as he gave him a V.I.P ticket.

"Is Tatsuha and Mika going to be there?" He asked annoyed, "Tatsuha of course since he wants to see Ryuichi. I'm not sure about my wife though," Tohma said with a smile. "Seguchi," Yuki murmured as Tohma looked at him, "I've finally decided to stay with Shuichi. I'm thinking of letting everyone know from the whole entire world," Yuki said as Tohma nodded. "Do you want me to reserve a time for you during the concert when you confess?" He asked as Yuki staerd at him, "can you do that?" He asked as Tohma chuckled. "What do you think, my dear Eiri?" He asked as Yuki growled.

"Is the brat not overdoing himself?" Yuki asked suddenly, "of course not. They are taking breaks time to time right now since they are rehearsaing at the studio," Tohma said as Yuki nodded. "I'll think about it," he murmured as he stared at the ticket that was in front of him, Tohma grinned.

(Later that night-zepp tokyo)

"Shuichi!" Fans called out from the stage arena as Shuichi and the others were in the back waiting, "who's the opening act?" Suguru asked. "Moonlight Kiss," Sakano replied, "I thought Shining Star was going to perform?" Shuichi asked as Sakano shook his head. "This is going to be a long concert. Moonlight Kiss is the opening act and then Nittle Grasper is the middle act," K said with a smile, "Nittle Grasper is performing?" Hiro asked blinking as Shuichi's eyes widened in surprised. K nodded, they heard the crowd cheered louder as they heard music began from Moonlight Kiss.

"It's going to be our turn, soon enough," Suguru said as Shuichi looked around, "has anybody seen Yuki arrived yet?" He asked as nobody answered. "I'm sure his here tonight Shuichi," a voice said as Shuichi looked and saw Tohma, "I hope for that also," he murmured as the group waited for there turn.

(Five minutes later)

Moonlight Kiss went off the stage as the crowd's cheering became louder and louder for Bad L uck to appear in front of them. Bad Luck ran up the stage as Hiro and Suguru went to there places, "hello Tokyo! Thank you for coming tonight!" Shuichi called out as the cheering grew loud as Shuichi scan the audience looking for Yuki. His scan stopped as he found Yuki standing by the wall, staring at him at the very back of the audience by the exits. (A/N: The way he was doing in episode 2). He smiled happily as Yuki grinned back at him, "all right. We'll be kicking with off with Glaring Dream and then old songs," Shuichi said as Hiro and Suguru began playing notes.

The crowdbegan cheering loud as Shuichi began singing, he looked at everyone in the audiences as he spotted Tatsuha, Ayaka, Ryuichi, Mika, Tohma, K, Sakano, Maiko and her boyfriend. They stopped singing as the middle was starting, they got off the stage and saw Nittle Grasper walking towards them. "That was great Shuichi!" Ryuichi said with a smile, "thanks. I hope the end would be a success," he said with a smile as the group went on stage and Nittle Grasper began playing Sleepless Beauty.

Shuichi and the others went back on stage after the break as everyone was disappointed including Shuichi who wanted to hear more of them. The concert was nearing to the end as he looked at Hiro and Suguru, who nodded. "I'm sorry for this concert to be ending. But the next song will be our final song for tonight as this song is dedicated to none other then my lovable boyfriend, Eiri Yuki," Shuichi said with a smile as he stared at Yuki who was glaring at him. "We love you guys!" The audience chanted as Shuichi laughed nervously, "here's Break Through!" Shuichi said as Hiro and Suguru started the song and Shuichi began to sing.

**Break Through**

**by: Bad Luck**

**Kimi ni aitai yukitai Ikareteru BRAKE wa tomaranai  
mou dare ga tometemo  
jyoushiki no FENSU ni buchi ataru tabi ni  
tsuyokunaru kara  
kabe o nori koete kasoku suru I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU**

**kokoro kara suki da to ii kireru dare ka ni  
nandemo deaeru darou?  
Isshun no jinsei kimochi o nuritsubusu  
hima wa nai hazuda ze  
****hijyousen o tsuki yabutte SAIREN ga nattatte  
modoranai furikaeranai**

**kimi no soba ni yukitai itoshisa no ACCEL fumi nagara  
AH ude o nobashite  
tachiirikinshi no mirai demo kitto suberikomun da  
kimi no me o mitsume tsugerunda I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU**

**daremo mina jibun no iru bashou o sagashite  
hashiri tsuzukeru kedo**

**Ore wa itsumo kimi to itai hokano doko ittatte  
taiyou noboranaisa**

**kimi o dakishimetai yo kono mune no KLAXON tomaranai  
AH kimi o motomete  
setsuna sa no SUPEEDO wa genkai sunzen hi o fukisousa  
kabe o buchi yaburu jounetsu de I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU**

**Kimi ni aitai yukitai Ikareteru BRAKE wa tomaranai  
mou dare ga tometemo  
jyoushiki no FENSU ni buchi ataru tabi ni  
tsuyokunaru kara  
kabe o nori koete kasoku suru I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU**

When they were done, Shuichi looked up at the crowd as the crowd cheered louder then ever. "Shuichi," Hiro said suddenly as Shuichi looked at him but then he saw Hiro was gazing behind him and Shuichi turned around and saw Tohma Seguchi walking to him. "Tohma, what's up?" He asked as Tohma smiled, "hand me the microphone for a moment," he said as Shuichi blinked and he gave him the microphone. "Attention everyone. Yuki Eiri will be confessing something to you and I want all of you to please stay quiet," Tohma said as whispers from the crowd began to hear, "Yuki? What for?" Shuichi asked as he saw his boyfriend coming onto the stage.

The crowd tried there best to keep quiet but some couldn't withstand there hold as some cheered, Tohma gave the microphone to Yuki as Tohma left the stage. Bad Luck stared at Yuki as he began his confession, Yuki turned to look at Shuichi as he began talking. "Shuichi, what I did many years ago, was a useless fight. I should have never fought with you and our relationship should have stayed where it was," Yuki said as Shuichi looked at him still, "I want you to know, that you are always mine and will always be. I want you to stay with me forever as you sing your songs for me. Do not deny this, I know you have feelings for me and no matter what happens, I will always be there for you as I am of now," Yuki said as he leaned down and kissed Shuichi on the lips.

Everyone in the crowd cheered for them as the two kissed and broke apart, "I love you," Shuichi said as Yuki smiled. "I know," he said as the two kissed once agtain in front of those who had witnessed the moment of there back together.

End!

me: here yea go!

Shuichi: that was it?

me: yup. Now I have to update Dueling Of Love

Yuki: that was quick

me: no it wasn't

Tohma: we'll be onto the next story soon

Sakano: review and update!


End file.
